This invention relates to an instrument panel cover for industrial equipment such as a tractor or other earth working equipment that is normally left overnight on an unprotected job site. Such equipment is usually located in off-road remote situations. Equipment of this type attracts vandals and are a natural attraction for children. Vandalism, usually results in damage to the instrument panel at the operator's station, which precludes proper and safe operation of the machine. Access to the ignition switch could also result in an authorized movement. Such vandalism, makes it necessary to replace the instruments, resulting in substantial expenses and downtime of the equipment during the period that repairs are being made.
Instrument covers currently being used are difficult to move between open and stored positions and when open result in a visual obstruction to the operator. Others require separation from the panel and remote storage.